


Police Sexuality (aka: hap birf senpai)

by PaprikaPierrot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Exhibitionism, F/F, Graffiti, Officer - Freeform, Yuri, public, rough, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaprikaPierrot/pseuds/PaprikaPierrot
Summary: A rather deviant individual is found by an officer; but who takes advantage of who? ((A birthday gift for a close friend!))





	Police Sexuality (aka: hap birf senpai)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OppaiMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiMagpie/gifts).

The gentle hissing of spray paint echoed gently through the alley, followed by the calming, albeit harsher, sound of rattling metal. It was a rhythm, small moments between the two noises as an artist worked the images from her mind onto the cement walls of the city. The colors making the otherwise drab and dull corners of the urban environments pop and brighten the lives of others.

However, there was an ulterior motive; though graffiti was beautiful and expressive, it was frowned upon, and soon the artist, public as she was, had been found by an officer. The woman flashed a light down the alley, which was not otherwise terribly dark, to see the culprit fully. This signaled a sigh from the otherwise stoic personage, as the flashlight's beam fell from the artists face. The dark skinned officer rubbed the bridge of her nose between two fingers, clearly annoyed.

“Morgan, not again,” was all that left the exasperated officer's mouth before she walked down the alleyway toward the woman, a black haired youth wearing a blue hoodie; and naught else, aside from her sneakers and a beanie with three small golden triangles on it.. The deviant delinquent grinned turning so that she was facing the officer, still approaching. A clean shaven pussy, and her breasts barely covered by her hoodie, which was open so as to taunt the officer. To add to the taunt,the hand which was free of a spray can trailed down her toned tummy to her pussy, two fingers spreading it ass she stuck her tongue out.

“Don't like what ya see Officer Zoe~?” Came the taunting voice, turning around obediently as Zoe reached her and pulled out her handcuffs and promptly forced Morgan's hands behind her back and into the restraints. She responded by bending over, pulling the hoodie over her ass, round and perky. The already flustered and annoyed police woman angrily shoved Morgan against a pile of crates, which housed Morgan's art supplies, which fell off as a result of the shaking. She then bent Morgan over, who let out a low moan in response to the roughness, to show more of her ass. “Mmmm you know how I like it baby~”

“Can't you just ask me out and roleplay in the safety of your own home?” The officer looked around, before using her own feet to spread the woman's legs and getting on her knees. Though Morgan was already slick, and waiting, Zoe enjoyed the scent... And the taboo of what they were doing. She pressed her mouth against the delinquent's pussy and began licking; her tongue teasing and trailing along her folds, lapping up her dripping pleasure and producing more all the same.

Before responding, Morgan let out more moans, not even trying to hide the act the two were doing, pushing her ass into Zoe's face. “Well, why would I when I can jus' surprise you on ya shift? Besides I think ya like the risk.” She teased, using her hands to pull on the officer's hair and pull her closer to her ass, and rubbing against the woman's eager lips. Ever since Zoe joined the force, she was able to enjoy a bit more feminine touch, and she'd actually liked her over Blue some nights.

Zoe, for what it was worth, seemed to enjoy the rough treatment from Morgan, and had ever since they first met. She hungrily lapped at the artist's pussy before licking upward toward her ass, kissing against the puckered hole gently, before licking and pushing her tongue inward. This forced another loud moan out from Morgan, who wiggled her bubble butt into Zoe's face more eagerly. “Unf, that's right, get me nice and wet!” This prompted a spank from Zoe, who then gripped a handful of flesh, shaking Morgan's ass in response. She pulled away, a silvery string of spit stretching from Morgan's ass to her tongue. She stood up again, undoing her her belt and zipper and letting her pants fell to her ankles.

Zoe pushed her ass backward; eager to feel Zoe's cock against her skin. She let out another giggle as Zoe moaned and pushed her back into the crates. She pushed the tip of her cock against Morgan's ass, prompting a surprised gasp from the artist. “Bold tonight! I like it, Officer Zoe~” Such teasing forced the officer to lean forward, sticking her hand into Morgan's mouth, and pulling on the artist's cheeks.

“Shut the fuck up while I fuck you. One of these days I'll just arrest you, you know...” She pushed further in, pulling on Morgan's tongue to keep her from spouting any more quips, but not stopping the moans that grew in volume as Zoe hilted into her. “What'll you do then huh? Seduce someone else in your cell?” This prompted a nod from Morgan, who was alternating between giggling and moaning as her officer friend began a steady rhythm of pumping into her asshole.

“Fuck you Morgan.... God damn, your ass is tight.” What started out more aggressive grew softer as another hand pushed up on Morgan's hoodie, so she could see more of her figure as she pounded into her. “... Why is someone so fucking hot so demented.” She muttered, which prompted a wiggle from Morgan, pushing herself eagerly back into the officer, her handcuffed handcuffed hands pushing up against the shirt Zoe wore, and pressing against her abs, gently rubbing them through the clothing before taking a handful of the fabric and pulling on it to goad Zoe on.

“Why ish shomeohne-” Zoe didn't even wait for Morgan to keep talking and removed her hand, Morgan's drool dripping from her fingers. The artist grinned and turned her head. “Couldn't resist~? Why is someone from th' force fuckin' a suspect instead of turnin’ ‘em in~?” This earned another spank, the sound echoing loudly through the alleyway; joining the cacophony of flesh against flesh, the moist noises, drawing the eye of some passerby briefly but not long enough to get attention.

“Fine, next time I'll just arrest you naked and bring you to the precinct like this.” She leaned over and pressed her lips to Morgan's ear through her hood. “Then, me and the other officers will line up and take you one at a time; chained against a wall. You'd like that, wouldn't you, freak?” The words sent shivers down Morgan's spine; she knew the words were an idle threat but the thought... It made her drip even more, juices trailing down her thighs.

“Mmmm but then ya wouldn't have me to yaself~” She responded as her legs trembled, bending slightly as she felt the pressure building in her ass. At this point, there was a veritable river of pleasure dripping down her thighs, and her moans were hardly the kind that would keep their little tryst secret much longer. This time Zoe outright clamped a hand over Morgan’s mouth, only barely managing to stifle the lewd noises coming from the artist’s mouth. They had gathered not a small amount of glances, though they were too deep in the alley and obscured by shadows for it to be… Well it was obvious, but not visible, at the least. 

Zoe leaned down, pressing her lips gently to Morgan’s ears, letting out low breaths as she focused more of her energy into pounding the poor little deviant’s ass. “Want me to cum in your delinquent little ass? Fill you up like a little whore before dragging you to a cell?” She made sure her lips stayed pressed to Morgan’s ear, so she could feel each movement and puff of air as she threatened her while her cock drove ever deeper. There was a nod of approval, drool dripping from her mouth into Zoe’s hand as the moaning continued, unabated. Only small pauses between thrusts from her captor. 

Zoe had stopped her taunts and threats as she was entirely engrossed in the woman beneath her, and the ass she was taking so thoroughly. She bit her lip, an attempt to keep herself from yelling as she felt the bubbling sensation inside her come to a head, filling Morgan with cum, more than enough to bring her to the brim and flow out and past the small tight space between Zoe’s cock and her ass. Morgan’s legs practically buckled as she felt heat spread into her ass, a loud scream muffled by the officer’s hand being released as she fell limp, pleasure flowing from her cunt, freely trailing down her thighs, soaking her socks and sneakers, as well as the ground beneath the pair. 

It was a few short moments before Zoe pulled her cock from Morgan with a plop more audible than one might believe possible. The result was a burst of cum no longer held back by her girth, mixing with the artist’s own discharge and dripping down her thighs. She smiled as she looked down at her dirty work, Morgan bent over the crate, nearly limp with cum dripping from both her holes, drool pooling under her mouth. Zoe smiled as she took Morgan’s hoodie, and wiped her cock clean before pulling up her pants; then she roughly pulled up the woman to, not giving her enough time to recover after the orgasm. 

A giggle bubbled from Morgan’s throat. “Not done with me yet~?” She cooed out, staggering along as Zoe pulled her out of the alleyway, not even caring to cover up the woman’s cum drenched legs. The officer smiled as she saw eyes now openly looking at Morgan as she guided her back to the police car. “Well, I think we might have a bit more fun at my apartment~ What do you think?”

A grin grew on Morgan’s face as she was pushed into the passenger’s seat of Zoe’s vehicle. “I think I’m free fer th’ rest of the night!”


End file.
